One of them
by Amber ADale
Summary: War. Whether you win or you loose, it is hard to stomach. Loosing friends and family, those you love and those you don't even like is hard. Nothing can prepare you for what goes on in a war. Taylor Leibgott, Joe Leibgott's younger sister joins him and the Easy comany during WW2. As a Medic and translator Taylor has her hands full.Will she finds brothers in Easy and maybe even love?


**Chapter one-**

Grey clouds were evenly spread over the blue Georgia sky, small winds hitting my red face. Flies buzzed irritatingly around us. Easy company stood to attention in straight lines. Our ugly uniform in pristine condition, mine tailored to fit my feminine body. The ugly, poor excuse for a helmet hit my dirty blonde wavy locks of hair which normally fell limp against my womanly cheek bones. I stood in-between Joseph Leibgott (My older brother by a year) and Don Malarkey. Suddenly, 1st Lieutenant Herbert Sobel followed by 1st Sergeant William S. Evans, came over yelling, quite fiercely, "You people are at the position of attention!" He then turned to one of the men, his eyes harsh and glaring "Private Perconte, have you been blousing your trousers over your boots like a Paratrooper?" His voice was vicious. God, i hated that man!

"No Sir." Perconte answered, his voice quiet and trembling. Of course, he would never admit it but he was wary of Sobel, we all were if we were being honest. "Then explain the creases at the bottom?" Sobel spoke, I wanted to roll my eyes but honestly didn't have the courage in front of Sobel. "No excuse sir." Perconte said in answer to Sobel, he then went into a full rant to Perconte " Volunteering for the Airborne is one thing Perconte, but you got a long way, before you can prove you belong here. Your weekend pass is revoked." Sobel then walked to me and stood in front of me, giving me is famous 'Sobel glare.' "Private Leibgott" I looked ahead, willing myself not to move "yes sir" I spoke, with confidence I didn't know I had. " I can see your hair under that god forsaken helmet of yours. Cut it, its too long." He stalked off, as I tried to stay still. When he was out of sight, Joe took my hand and gently squeezed it, comforting me. He knew Sobel hated me, Sobel had made that clear a few nights ago…

 _A few nights ago;_

 _"You are a waste of space Private Leibgott" Sobel shouted at me as I did the regular exercise. I was doing press-ups as he shouted in my face "Why are you here, all you're good for is making babies and cooking." Without saying a word I stood up, and walked away " Get back her Leibgott" He screamed at me. I ignored him and went into a tent, finding Doc Roe there. "You okay Taylor?" He asked, looking up from his book. I nodded as he wrapped an arm around me. "Just Sobel being an ass hole." I sighed and Doc chuckled. I smiled at him and picked up the book he was reading ' Medicine, cures and miracle cures.' "I've read this one" I said, seeing the cover. I had trained to be a CM (Combat medic) so Winters asked me to come with Easy company and Joe to be a translator, I could speak German, and as a medic alongside Eugene Roe. When we first met we got along pretty well._

As I zoned back in I saw Sobel hit my brother on the helmet with his bayonet, yelling " I wouldn't take this rusty piece of shit to war and I will not take you to war in this condition!" I sighed deeply once Sobel was back at the front and out of hearing range. Continuing his rant he shouted at us "Now thanks to these men, and woman" I rolled my eyes at him "and their infractions, every man in the company who had a weekend pass has lost it. Change into your PT gear. We're running Currahee." He stalked off and winters turned around to face us "2nd platoon, fall out. We have two minutes." We began to walk towards our tents to get changed when Perconte spoke up " I ain't going up that hill." Jim Martin then spoke, clearly annoyed " Hey, Perconte, what were you thinking of, blousing your pants?" I decided to walk ahead so I had enough time to change without the boys seeing. Even though I was a girl I wasn't given any special treatment which I was kinda glad about! I got to the tent and quickly put on my PT gear. The shorts, unfortunately for me fortunately for the men, were really tight and showed a lot of leg. I wasn't a nun and didn't mind showing off a bit of leg but there was a time and a place for showing off leg. This was not a time nor a place.

We ran, Sobel in front of us, in straight lines while talking, which honestly was giving me a god damned stitch. "Where do we run?" Sobel spoke, his voice irritating me "Currahee!" Easy responded all out of breath all ready. " What does Curahee mean?" "We stand alone." After doing this back and forth thing we actually ran up the mountain. Winters was at the top, cheering the men on. I don't like to brag but compared to these men I was very fast indeed. I beat them all and if Sobel didn't hate me so much I would've attempted to out run him. Getting to Winters he smiled at me "Well done private, the boys are being beaten by a medic! A woman to!" His grin was big and toothy, so I knew he was messing about. He stuck his tongue out at me unprofessionally and childishly I did the same. I ran the rest and took a breather for 5 or 10 minutes, til my brother joined me. Sobel was once again screaming at the top of his tiny lungs "We are coming in 23 minutes. That may be good enough for the rest of the 506, but that is not good enough for Easy company!" I just groaned and rolled my eyes. Joe smirked at me and I grinned.


End file.
